True To Your Heart
by Watchamacallit
Summary: What happens when the dream team teaches at Hogwarts under the supervision of the normal professors? Will there be new friendships made or will everything be like normal? Read to find out what happens.
1. Kings Cross

True To Your Heart

Ch.1 Kings Cross

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns these characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. I own nothing but the idea for the story. I am not making money off of the story, I'm just writing it for fun.

Summary: What happens when the dream team teaches at Hogwarts under the supervision of the normal professors? Will there be new friendships made or will everything be like normal? Read to find out what happens.

Ch.1 Kings Cross

**GPOV**

I was standing by Platform 9 ¾ when it happened. Draco Malfoy had looked over at me, a lowly Weasley. He was coming this way.

_Oh, my what do I do?_ My mind screamed at me. _Calm yourself down Weasley, he may not even be coming over to you._

I tried to look at him as innocently as I could. He stopped right in front of me.

"Weasley, you just happen to be in my way." Draco sneered at me.

_Oh boy is his sneer heart melting._ My mind was a traitor to my feelings.

"Sorry Malfoy. I'll be sure to move next time I see you." I moved out of the way.

"Yeah, you be sure to do that Weasley." Malfoy walked passed me.

I turned and headed to the train to find Harry, Luna, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. Malfoy was looking at me, he didn't seem to notice that I had caught him. Unfortunately we were all teaching at Hogwarts this year; Malfoy in the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Head of Slytherin house, Luna Care of Magical Creatures and Head of Ravenclaw house, Harry Transfiguration, Fred and George were just catching the train to go to their joke shop in Hogsmeade, Hermione Muggle Studies and Head of Hufflepuff, Ron was the new Headmaster, and I Ginerva Molly Weasley was head of Gryffindor house and Potions Master. We were all under the supervision of the professors for our assigned classes.

"Hey Gin," Hermione hollered. "In here." All of them except Draco were seated in the compartment.

"Hey," I went in and sat down beside Hermione. "How's it going with Blaise?"

Blaise Zabini was Hermione's long time boyfriend since her 6th year. "Oh, he's here somewhere, with Draco I'd expect."

When she said Draco I got a faraway look on my face. I was thinking about the meeting back at the station. Draco heard Hermione speak his name as him and Blaise passed our compartment.

"Did Granger just say my name?" He asked Blaise, then turned to Hermione. "What did you want?" He sneered.

_God his sneer is so cute._ My face still had the faraway look on it.

"Nothing from you Draco. Though it looks like Ginny wants you." Hermione said, pointing to my now flaming red face.

"What would Weasley want with me?" Draco turned looking at me, while I hid my face.

Blaise jumped in, "She wants your body Drake. Just look at her, she's embarrassed." Blaise had the nerve to laugh.

Hermione gave him the death glare. "Blaise, we'll talk later."

"Oh, yes Princess. We shall "talk" later." He put emphasis on the words talk and later.

Blaise left the compartment. "Drake, bud come on."

Draco gave me one last searing look before he left and followed Blaise.

**DPOV**

_Ginny is so freakin' gorgeous._ My mind was betraying me.

Apparently something on my face ticked off Blaise. He didn't know what it was though. He didn't know why I had the same expression Ginny had on her face on mine.

"Dude, what's wrong with your face?" He looked over at me.

"Nothing man. Absolutely nothing." I explained looking in the compartments.

The train pulled into Hogwarts Station. As we got off I looked for Ginny. I spotted her with her friends. She caught me starring at her. I didn't care though. I knew what my looks did to girls, even Weasley.

She blushed and looked away. Turning back to her friends she kept on talking to them.

**HMPOV**

"Ginny," I looked over at her.

"Hmmmm, Hermione." She looked at me.

"Draco is starring at you." I told her.

Her face got a little pink. "He's starring at me again?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah Gin. Wait, what do you mean by again?" I asked rather interested in her answer.

"Oh back at King's Cross Station before we got on the train, he was starring at me before I found you guys." She explained a little flushed.

I jumped up and down. "Oh Ginny, this is absolutely fabulous. Do you like him?"

"Yeah, Gin do you like him? Wait, which him are we talking about here?" Luna Lovegood another long time friend joined in our conversation.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny answered her face going even redder.

"Oh, Gin your face is red. That means you like him." Luna and I laughed.

Draco came up behind us and our conversation came to a complete stop. "Gin, what are you three talking about? Oh, wait I don't want to know. He walked off.

"Well, that was strange. Any idea why he called you Gin instead of Weasley?" I said looking at his retreating back.

"No none, and I do not like Draco Malfoy," Luna and I gave Ginny a look that said tell the truth. "Oh, wait who am I kidding I absolutely adore him." Ginny hid her face in her hands.

**BPOV**

I just heard Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione talking about Draco. I heard Ginny say she adored him.

"Oh, how this is going to be extremely interesting." I was talking to myself.

"Oi, Hermione." She didn't hear me. "Oi, Princess."

Hermione turned around. "Yes, Blaise?"

"Did I just hear Ginny Weasley say she adored every single aspect of Draco?" I was shocked.

"Yes, yes Blaise you did. I think she'll be good for him." Hermione said giving me that look. The look I know so well, that said try and challenge me.

"I do too. Let's see if we can't play match maker," I thought outloud.

"Ohhhhh, Blaise that's a wonderful idea." Hermione grabbed me by my shoulders and kissed my mouth searingly.

I was surprised that I got that reaction out of her. I pulled away, "Let's go on into the Great Hall for Dinner."

"Alright. Great Hall it is. When do we set our plan into action?" She was curious.

"Let me find out how Draco feels first hand and then we can start."

"Ok," She laughed.

"Oi, what's so funny?" I asked Hermione giving her the look.

"Oh, nothing. Just you trying to get an answer out of Draco Malfoy." She continued laughing.

"Oh, yeah, that's gonna be a very interesting job, getting him to confess his feelings." I laughed with her.

As we walked into the Great Hall the Sorting was just starting. "I have faith in you. I know you'll be able to get him to tell you." Hermione said.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to find Ginny."

"Yes, Yes I will. Alright Honey see you later." I walked off towards the Slytherin table looking back at Hermione sitting with Ginny and talking.

**GPOV**

Hermione came in with Blaise. After they finished talking she came over and sat with me.

"So Gin," Hermione started. "You really like him don't you?"

Ginny blushed, "Yes Mione I do. I just hope he feels the same way."

"Well Blaise was curious. I think he's asking Malfoy now." Hermione murmered more to herself than me. "I mean look at em, deep in conversation over there."

I looked, "Yeah their talking but it's probably not about me."

**DPOV**

Ginny and Hermione were looking over here at me. I started talking to Blaise, "So dude, why were you so late getting into the Great Hall?"

"Oh, I was walking with Hermione dude." He lowered his voice so the other Slytherin's wouldn't hear. "She told me something you'd be interested in knowing."

"Really," my head was spinning. "What'd she say?"

"Too much of a private conversation man. Let's talk in our room after dinner, we can finish this conversation." He looked at me pointedly.

"Alright man, after dinner." I said, "You've got me extremely curious though."

"Haha, yeah man I know." Blaise laughed.


	2. Dorms

**Ch. 2 Dorms**

**GPOV**

Dinner was over and I was going back to my dorm with Hermione. We teachers had separate dorms from the rest of the school. Even though Malfoy and Blaise shared one, since he was so rich he had another one all to himself. I know we didn't sit at the teachers table, but we wanted to sit with our prospective houses.

"Hermione what do you think Blaise and Draco were talking about at dinner?" I asked, a little scared at the answer she'd give.

"Oh, ummm there's no way to tell. I mean they are Blaise and Draco." She looked a little nervous.

"Oh, well yeah that makes sense." I said as we passed Blaise and Draco.

"Blaise," Hermione called walking up to him. "Hey should we put it into action now. I saw the way he was looking at her during dinner."

"Hmmmm, yeah." He said turning and calling back to Ginny. "Ginny, come up on the opposite side of me. The one Hermione's not on."

"Sure," Ginny called coming up beside Blaise and Draco.

"What do you want Ginny?" Draco sneered._ My lord is she so sexy. There are all sorts of bad things I'd love to do with her._ The right side of his brain said. _But you can't, you have to talk to Blaise before you do anything._ His left side won out.

"Nothing Draco. I'm just going to my room." Ginny fired back.

"Well good for you. Blaise come on, let's go to the room." Draco called out. We went down the hall only for Blaise and Draco to stop at a portrait.

"Password?" The portrait said.

"Dragon Pox." Draco said, looking behind him to make sure we weren't listening.

"Hermione," Blaise turned around. "I'll come talk to you later after all this or I'll send an owl."

"Alright," She smiled. "Thanks, I'll talk to you later." She turned towards me, "Come on Ginny. Let's go to our room."

We walked on down the hallway, unaware that Draco was following us. We stopped at the next portrait. "Password please?" The portrait asked.

"Gingersnap." I said still talking to Hermione unaware that Draco had heard our password and turned to go back towards his own room. " So what's Malfoy's deal with me? I mean he called me by my first name. he hardly ever does that and then there's the whole looking at me thing?" By this point I was frustrated.

"Well, I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out in a few minutes." Hermione looked thoughtful.

**DPOV**

Blaise and I were sitting on the common room couch. My mind was on Ginny and how hot she looked in her Black lace skirt with legs that go on for days, and her pink and black halter top.

Blaise was trying to get my attention but I was off in lala land.

"Drake….Drake….Draco. DUDE!" Blaise finally got my attention.

"Yeah man," I looked at him. "Sorry my mind was elsewhere at this time."

"It's ok Drake. Although I already knew that." Blaise looked pointedly at my lap.

"How did you know and dude stop looking at my lap like that. Your freaking me out." My hand automatically went to fix my pants over the slight bulge that was already there.

"How did I know? The spell you put on your pants is to not show your ahem feelings is wearing off. That's how I knew." Blaise leaned back on the couch and put his arms behind his head.

"Just one question. How do you know all this stuff?" I asked leaning back as well.

"I'm just smart like that. I have a question for you too. You just have to answer me honestly." Blaise said getting comfortable on the couch.

"Sure dude. Just ask away." I turned towards him.

"Do you like Ginny Weasley?" Blaise was blunt and direct with his question.

"Ummmmm, ummmmm, well yeah man I do. Just don't tell her or Granger. My father would kill me if he even found out I liked her." I was a little worried about what he would do with that information.

"Well then write her a letter and see what she says. I'll leave you to it, I've gotta write my own letters anyway." Blaise got up and climbed the stairs to his room leaving me in the commons room.

I got out my inkwell, quil, and parchment to do as Blaise suggested, but decided to make it an anonymous note but signed my name to it at the last minute and put a spell on it so only the receiver could read the true note.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this. I may not have taken the dark mark and never will, but the Weasley's and Potter will still try to kill me. I love Ginny though, wait I just said love. Do I lover her? Yes, deep down Draco you know it's true that you do._ My mind told me.

**GPOV**

"Find out what in few minutes Mione?" I asked a little sheepishly.

"Oh it's just something I was talking to Blaise about earlier. He said, he'd owl me after he's done with Malfoy." Hermione carelessly explained.

A couple of Owls were knocking at the window. I went over and opened the window to let the Owls in. A large tawny one went and sat on the table in front of Hermione, sticking its leg out. The other landed on the arm of my chair waiting for me to get its letter.

**HMPOV**

I took the letter from the leg of the owl to read it. It read:

_**Hermione,**_

_**We were right. Draco likes Ginny, but by the way he was acting I know it's a very deep like. If it's not love already then it will be soon.**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Blaise**_

_**P.s. Oh, I told Draco to write her a letter. I believe he's enchanted it to where only she can read it, but see if she won't tell you what he's said.**_

I took time reading my letter and composing the reply. Once I was sure of my reply, I stuck it on the owls leg to go back to Blaise.

**GPOV**

I sat down in the chair that the Eagle Owl was sitting on. I took the letter from its leg and read it.

_**Ginny, **_

_**I know you'd know my owl anywhere. Blaise told me to tell you of my true feelings for you. Well here goes nothing. I like you, I like you a lot. Blaise knows this and wants to meet you and Hermione tomorrow in common room. I just hope you feel the same way about me, the way that I feel about you.**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

"Well that's shocking," I turned towards Hermione.

'What's shocking?" Hermione asked me.

"Draco Malfoy wrote me a letter telling me of his true feelings for me," I said smiling at Draco's letter.

"Well write him back then tell me what he said." Hermione said, looking a little smug.

"Alright, but why can't you just read the letter for yourself?" I was curious why she'd asked me to tell her.

"Because Blaise told me that Malfoy had charmed the letter to where only you could read it."

"Well that's smart," I said composing my reply and sealed the envelope with my perfume and a kiss, which Hermione didn't miss.

I tied the letter to the leg of Draco's owl and then told Hermione the jist of his letter. "He said that he felt the same way about me and hoped that I felt the same for him. He also said Blaise wanted to meet with me and you tomorrow in our common room. He didn't give a time though. So I'm guessing after dinner or free time. I asked him what time to know for sure."

"Oh that should be an interesting letter if you told him how you felt. You did didn't you?" Hermione was acting crazy about this whole thing.

"Yes, Mione. I told him how I felt." I was blushing.

That's good." Hermione smiled at me like she knew something I didn't, which she did at the time but I didn't know that until much later.

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the couch talking to Drake when the owls came back. "Drake, dude wake up. The girls wrote us back."

That shot Draco straight out of his seat. "Good now I can know how she feels about me."

I opened the window for the two owls to come in. One went over to Drake. He tore the letter off right then didn't write the normal reply and sent his owl back to the owl loft. It took off. I finally sat down to read my letter.

_**Blaise,**_

_**Yes, I believe its love too if they haven't figured it out already. Meet me sometime tomorrow sometime before classes.**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Hermione**_

**DPOV  
**

I tore the letter off the owls leg and read it.

_**Draco,**_

_**Yes, I do know your owl. I didn't put the two together until I opened the letter. I like you a lot Drake. Why don't we have a late night stroll. Instead of replying via owl, just come to my common room door after you read this. Oh, what time does Blaise want to meet with Hermione and me tomorrow? Just tell us if you come to the room.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Ginny**_

"Well…well…well, it looks like she feels the same way." I was shocked.

Blaise had this knowing look on his his face. "I told you so, dude."

"Wait, you knew about this?" I was completely shocked now.

"Yeah it was written all over her face on the train and then I overheard Hermione and Luna talking to Ginny. They were trying to get her to tell them if she liked you or not." Blaise was a little smug about this information when he told me.

"So Ginny's wanting to go for a midnight stroll, I'm going. She was also wanting to know what time you wanted to meet with Hermione and her tomorrow?" I was getting up to head over to the portrait.

"Oh ummmm tell her around 9ish after we've all eaten supper." Blaise was thinking about his upcoming meeting.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow. Don't wait up for me." I laughed.


End file.
